Blue Exorcist Genderbend
by Amazonprincess97
Summary: This is a gender bend version (everyone is the opposite gender) of my favorite episodes, starting with 'The Garden of Amahara'. Rin Okumera, daughter of the evil queen of Gahanna, battles evil while attending a special school to become exorcists. Ships RinXShiemi YukioXShura
1. Garden of Amahara

Okay, So if you are reading any of my other stories I apologize- I've been mega busy but now that school is out I will try to update if I can. But good news about this story It's just going to be random so you won't really be waiting on anything-yay! Special shout out to my brother (Eli) for editing for me-so if something is wrong blame him-just kidding!

So what I'm doing for this story is genderbending my favorite episodes from blue exorcist-so if you have any episodes you'd like me to do Comment of PM me and i'll do my best. Also I changed some of the names to make them more gender appropriate.

I don't own anything-not even the story line this time.

* * *

 **BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

 **The Garden of Amahara**

"The garden of Amahara?" a curious young voice asks.

"Yes shiem, have you heard about it?" the elderly man asks his young grandson as they re-pot the daisies for winter.

"Un-ah" the you boy shakes his head."I don't like going other places."

"They say it's God's garden, it's where he's gathered all the plants in the world. And if you go there you can see every single plant under the sun." the frail little boy's face lights up with excitement.

"Really! Oh, I want to go there," he grabs his grandpa's hand."let's go together grandpa."

"Oh, I'd like to, but i'm old and my legs hurt. Besides this garden is my treasure I could never leave it, that just wouldn't do. But maybe when you get older you could look for it." the young boy smiles at his grandpa, he can already imagine what it will be like to find the garden.

"Okay, I will."

* * *

BEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

"Oh, no," the half demon girls tears pour onto the page."I don't believe it. It's so sad." she cries as she flips to the next page of the manga she "borrowed" from her younger sister.

"Hey Rin, give that back." Yuki says as she rips the book from her irresponsible sister's hands.

"Hey! Give that back." she instantly transitions from sadness to anger.

"I don't want you soaking my manga with your weird you should be studying, Have you even looked at the materials I gave you yesterday?" she says in her usual condescending tone.

"Oh I looked at them! but what's with this "for kids" crap. Do you think i'm some kind of moron?" she growls and the hair on her tail stands straight up.

"no , you are not a moron-Idiot. Yes. moron. No. I simply thought if you started with those they might be a little easier for you to handle." she adjusts her glasses, they always seem to slide off her face when she is scolding her older sister.

"Oh and that's another thing, do you think i'm the kind of girl who can sit around studying all day." she flails her arms to exaggerate her point.

"Not by a long shot. Not you, the thing is...Do you want to be an exorcist?"

"Uh," instantly the demonic girls voices becomes soft and serious. "Well ya."

"Then hit the books and do your homework, take advantage of your days off." she pulls her exorcist jacket out of the closet.

"Hey, Where are you going?" Rin asks as her sister makes her way to the door.

"I got called, I won't be gone long I've just got to go to the shop to get some supplies." Suddenly the demonic girl is interested.

"You got called for an exorcism?"

"Ya-" before she can even get the word out her sister has sprung up from the bed.

"I'm coming with you. I can learn way more from watching you, than reading all those dumb books." she's so excited her tail begins to wag, much like an energetic puppy.

"But you are still just a Page, Rin." Yuki says."I'm sorry but they don't allow trainees out in the field." Yuki knows her sister, she's more of a forged in the fire type person and always has to learn for herself, field work may be the best thing for her.

"Oh, come on. Don't give me that crap-what do they know about anything anyway. I'm already field tested." Even though she hates to admit it, her big sister is right.

"You have a point...Okay, but only to watch." her big sister's face lights up with joy.

"I knew you'd see it my way." she runs over to get her exorcist-in -training outfit.

"Do what I say." she is already regretting her decision. "Don't do anything-ANYTHING without checking with me first."

"I got it Yuki, loud and clear." she says this, but they both know Rin does what she wants, when she wants.

"This is the key to the supply shop," she pulls out a gold key."It's one of the many keys that are issued to qualifying exorcists."

"Woah!" Rin admires the key. "It looks like you have a whole boatload of them."

Yuki Ignores her sister's statement and marches out the door and onto the familiar bridge to the supply shop.

"Woah, This is way High!"Rin exclaims. "What's the point in having keys that work like warp zones?"

"The academy serves as an important H.Q. for the Knights of the True Cross, the directors powers protects it from pretty much any attack from mid level demons, he does it using a series of talismans, barriers, and even labyrinths."

"Wow!" Rin says."I guess she's not your average wacked out clown after all?"

"As long as you have the right key you can go anywhere in the school you want without getting caught in one of his traps."

"Well, that sounds pretty convenient." Rin says with sarcasm which yuki ignores.

"Keys are very important here, if you get one you should be very careful not to lose it." as they approach the two sisters walk in silence, Rin is too busy taking in the new scenery to talk and Yuki is just enjoying the silence while she has it. Once they reach the steps to the supply shop yuki stops.

"Okay, You have to wait here while I go in and get the supplies."

"I want to go to." Rin whines.

"No," This is one rule she will not be breaking today. "The store is for exorcists and higher ups only. I won;t be gone long. Don't go anywhere and don't touch anything!" Yuki says a little more forcefully.

"Ya, I got it." Rin shouts back. "Gosh, now that she's miss important around here she's treating me like a little kid. 'Don't go anywhere" "don't touch anything" who does he think he is? My Mom?" she watches her sister disappear into the shop.

"Jerk" she growls."one of these days she's going to be the one counting on me." she marches angrily toward the bridge when her attention is grabbed by a second set of stairs. With her sisters orders having left her mind she climbs the stairs, curious as to where they lead. When she reaches the top she is greeted by the most beautiful place she has ever seen, a garden that could rival that of any she had laid eyes on.

"No way! It's awesome in there." at that moment she notice the ornate fence that keeps her from entering the garden-something seems off about it, like it's more than meets the eye. but she forgets about it when she spots a boy about her age sitting amongst the beautiful plants- he is as breath taking as the plants that surround him. He has spiky blonde hair and enchanting green eyes, his every move displays his grace. Although he is wearing a Haori and a hakama** rather old styles for someone of our age. Without thinking Rin reaches for the gate, as soon as her finger makes contact with it there is a spark followed by the stinging pain, not to mention the fact that gate just falls over. As it makes rather loud contact with the ground the boy jumps in surprise and stares at Rin in shock and horror.

"Uh, I didn't do it. It just happened." She immediately jumps to defend herself. But the boy is not interested in what she has to say.

"Uh… demon." he whispers in horror. "That gate has a spell on it." he says, most likely to himself, but RIn responds.

"It does?" She realizes it must have reacted to it-Demons of her caliber can't make it on the the premise. That gate would not have been made to hold out anything larger than a minimal level demon-let alone the daughter of satan.

The boy awkwardly tries to retreat.

"Uh, g-get away you demon." he shouts, obviously terrified.

"Grr," Rin really doesn't like being called a demon."Watch who you are calling a demon. Don't jump to conclusions. I'm not a demon, got it?" she growls marching towards the boy. He attempts to retreat, but face plants into the ground. It's obvious that something is wrong with the boy's legs as he continues he feeble attempt to outrun-or out crawl- Rin.

"Um, is there something wrong with your legs?" Now Rin can see a weird vein like thing bulging from the boys ankle.

 **BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Inside the dark an eerie building that is the supply shop, Yuki list off the supplies she'll need, plus a little extra just incase. Exorcist are really only supposed to come in the shop when they are about to go on an exorcism-that way it never gets too crowded it is a very small room, packed full of herbs and other such things- so she likes to get a little extra in case she needs it for an emergency, it's something her mom taught her.

"...oh and six dozen of the usual silver bullets." she finishes her list.

"Stockpiling again? You are a good customer." the shopkeeper, a man in his late thirties-early forties, says in between puffs on his pipe. Which is probably the only un attractive thing about him, he has beautiful brown hair and stunning blue eyes, Yuki often wondered if her mother, sister Fujimoto, liked him. Of Course they flirted, but that's how the shopkeeper treated all the girls and Sister Fujimoto loved to make people uncomfortable, so it's hard to tell if she did or not. Although, Yuki couldn't see Sister Fujimoto settling down and definitely not with a shop keeper. But the shopkeeper did have a thing for the exorcists- the evidence is in his son Shiem, no one's really sure who his mother is but she dropped him off with the shopkeeper as soon as she could to get back to being an exorcist-or so sister Fujimoto told yuki.

"Well, I burned through most of our supplies the other day,' Yuki says with a smile, she uses it for exorcisms, teaching, and for her attempt at a cure. "So, anyway about your son, how is Shiem doing?"

"Not good," you can tell that he is very worried about his son. "His legs are getting worse every day. Every single doctor I've taken him to can't seem to find anything wrong. That's why I asked you to come."

"What does Shiem say?" Yuki asks.

"Well you might say we had a bit of a falling out-we're not speaking much these days." he takes a puff from his pipe.

"Has anything happened that could be demon related?"

"Well, My father-Shiem's grandpa- Passed away last winter."

 **BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

The shy boy scoops the last spade of dirt out of the hole and begins to pour his own concoction of plant nutrients into it. Said concoction has a horrendous smell causing Rin's eyes to water, but the boy seems unaffected by the smell.

"I mix Cow dung in water to make the fertilizer." he says proudly.

"Cow dung, Huh?" Rin says, not quite as enthusiastic as the boy.

"Thank Goodness I had you around, I really needed some help with these last few plants." he says with a smile.

"Thank Goodness!" she exclaims angrily. "First you call me a demon, then you start bossing me around!" she shouts at the boy.

"I'm sorry, I was just scared." The boy says with a blush, Rin instantly feels bad about yelling at the sweet boy. "Can we make up? When i first saw you, I didn't realize what a good person you are." the boy offers his hand.

"Well," she is taken aback by his honesty. "Alright if you really want to. I don't mind." she takes his hand.

"I'm glad, Okay I can go first. I am Shiem Moriyama."

"Rin, Rin Okumera." suddenly she notices that she is shaking hands with the boy who just mixed cow poop but she quickly recovers from her disgust as the boy begins telling her all about the garden, how his grandpa and he took care of it. You could really tell he cared for his grandpa from the way he talked about his garden. Rin could have listened to him talk about it all day, but they were interrupted by a very unhappy voice.

" Rin! I can't let you out of my sight for a second," Both Rin and Shiem turn to Yuki. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, yuki." Rin waves to her sister.

"Yuk." Shiem calls out,

"Huh, "Yuk"" she is startled that shiem has a nickname for her sister. "You know her?"

"Shiem's father runs the shop, I see him every time I come here." she then turns her attention to the boy. "How are you doing today?"

"Hello, Yuk." he says shyly.

"We are twins." yuki begins to explain."She's the older one " He gasps and stares at Rin.

"But you seem like her big sister, Yuk."

"Well, to tell you the truth I am more mature than her-but technically she is the older one."

"Technically?! Whatever." she growls.

"Shiem, Show her your legs." Shiem's father demands. It is obvious that shiem is embarrassed and doesn't want to.

"But dad, I told you I haven't been infected." he cries.

"It;s just a precaution, If I don't find anything you're none the worse off. Right? Now will you let me take a look?" he nods.

"It's okay."Yuki gently pulls the boy's pant leg up to reveal a grotesque vein like thing twisting its way up his leg. "A root. It's a temptate. A demon caused this."

"But it can't be." the boy protest as his father talks over him.

"Is he possessed?" the father asks worriedly.

"No, the demon that did this isn't strong enough to possess a human, this looks like a Dokkafr (dark elf), Greenman, or Ent. Low level demons that usually posses trees or grass. One has reached through the soil, into Shiem's legs and is feeding off his soul. The demon is somewhere in this garden." everyone looks around at the beautiful garden that is harboring an evil creature. "Shiem, usually the demon finds its way into a person's soul through conversation. You must have spoken with one. Can you remember ?"

"No, I didn't. I've never spoken to any demon." he says sadly.

"Shiem, that's it. We are taking you out of this garden. I won't let you risk your health over this cursed place." Shiem's father yells, Yuki and Rin know he means well-but he definitely doesn't know how to react.

"It isn't cursed, This place was grandpa's treasure. I won;t leave Father-I hate you." He screams at his father, when he finishes he sways and passes out.

"Shiem!" everyone shouts and runs to her aid. They carry her into the storehouse that has been set up like a room.

"Even though he looks fine on the outside the demon is draining his energy through his legs, if it isn't exorcised soon, he will die." Yuki says. As they all exit the shed.

"Why is he sleeping out here in the storehouse?" Rin asks.

"Oh, this is where his grandpa lived. When he passed, he decided he wasn't going to leave the garden again and he moved out here. That's about the time he started having problems with his legs, just like his grandpa."

"The memories of his grandfather must weigh heavily on his mind, Forgive me for prying, but is that why you two have not been getting along?"

"Yes, I guess you should say that. I wasn't cut out to be a father and I wasn't exactly the son a father could be proud of. Sheim has always been a fraile child and when he went to school he would get sick-but since i was always too busy with the shop, his grandpa looked after him. I guess i was jealous of how close they were. I felt left out. In the end it's my fault that we became distant." he looks down, too ashamed to look the girls in the eye. "And here I am acting all concerned, like the kind of father Shiem has deserved this whole time." rin is speechless, she doesn't really do well with people and emotions, but Yuki takes it in strides-she knows exactly what to say.

"You're not helping anyone by feeling this way-in fact you are falling right into the demon's trap. They exploit the weaknesses of a person's soul." everyone sits in silence. Finally Rin couldn't handle the silence, so she gets up and goes outside to get some air. That's when she spots the boy out in the garden, instead of in bed where he should be.

"Hey, Doing some late night gardening? You know your dad is really worried about you"

"I don't care, what does he know? This is what I want- and i don't care what anyone says I am going to protect grandpa's garden." Rin picks up a pot and smashes it against the floor, and another and another.

"What are you doing?" the boy cries "Stop it!" He shout.

"Would you snap out of it, Why are you doing this to yourself?" Rin asks

"If I had stayed here in the garden-instead of going out and looking for the garden of Amahara- Grandpa would still be alive right now. It was my fault, he died because of me." Tears erupt from his eyes. "That's why no matter what I have to protect grandpa's garden." RIn gasps, because they are so alike. He believes that he must atone for causing the death of his grandpa-as Rin feels she must kill satan to make up for the things she said that allowed the queen of hell to posses her mother. They are both trapped in the past, Blaming themselves.

"Then stop making your father worry like this, what you're doing isn't helping. And what happened to getting out in the world," Rin grabs the boy's collar. "Finding the garden of Amahara? Is this what your Grandpa would have wanted, for you to stay locked up in this garden?"

"No, He wouldn't" he drops his head on Rin's shoulder. "I'm such an idiot, I can't move my legs anymore."

"I got this! I chop the crap out of that root.-" she is interrupted by the sound of her sister.

"Sorry to interupt, it was just getting good." Rin jumps back for the sobbing boy.

"Ah! Yuki When did you get here?" She says with an intense blush.

"This demon is a lightweight, I can exorcise it in no time." She smiles. "Don't worry Shiem, your legs will work in no time. It's up to you though, you have to want this."

"I do" he says, his tears all but gone.

"I won't Allow it!" An eerie female voice says "you're breaking your promise."

"It's revealed itself." Yuki growls.

"I won't let you." Suddenly the ground begins to shake and a root springs out from the ground and quickly wraps around the boy, he cries out but quickly passes out from the energy the plant is drawing from his body."We're going to be together forever. You live in this garden till the day you die." it says with a maniacal laugh.

"You're not supposed to be blooming this late at night," Rin yells at the weird plant demon.

"Oh no, it's using him as a shield. Hey Rin?'" Yuki says to Rin

"Ya?" Rin asks not breaking eye contact with the creepy plant now wrapped around her newest friend.

"I think i'm going to need your help with this one." When the words leave her mouth Rins head snaps in her direction.

"What? Sorry, could you say that again?" Rin says with a hint of amusement.

"I said I need your help!" She shouts at her sister, Rin never knows when to be serious.

"Well since you're my kid sister and all, you don't need to twist my arm-I'd love to give you a hand." She pulls the the sword from it's scabbard, blue flames erupt from her head to her toes.

"You're a demon like me?" the plant gasps.

"You've got the wrong Idea stinky-I'm nothing like you!" She shouts aggressively as she launches herself towards the demon. But everytime she tries to strike the plant blocks itself with shiem.

'Whats wrong? Lose your confidence? " the demon teases

"Quit playing dirty!" Rin shouts back at the demon.

"When it comes to demons there is no playing clean, I dare you try and strike me with your sword." the plant laughs. "I hope you won't regret all the nasty red gashes you'll put on this handsome body."

"Stand back Rin!" Yuki shouts aiming her gun at the plant and Shiem. "At this point I have to shoot them both."

"what ? are you crazy?" Rin shouts back

"You're bluffing you wouldn't sacrifice the boy" the plant says with confidence."You can't fool me."

"Are you sure about that?" Yuki says while cocking his gun. "You could be right or you could be dead wrong."

"Yuki?" Rin has never seen her sister so confident and crazy, could she really shoot Shiem.

"I wonder which one it could be." She says in an amused tone. The flower curses.

"You wouldn't dare shoot us." just as the words leave the plant's mouth so does the bullet from Yuki's gun. It hit's Shiem and red liquid erupts from his chest. The plant doesn't want a damaged host so it tosses the boy aside.

"Rin nows your chance!" Yuki shouts, Rin slashes the demon in two. As soon as it has disappeared she runs to the boy.

"Yuki you son of- what?" She sees that the boy is fine, he looks a little surprised as well.

"He's fine, the root on your leg is gone. Try standing." she offers her hand to help the boy up."your okay." as he rises from the ground his face lights up.

Just then his father walks towards him.

"Shiem!" he says excited and relieved.

"Hi, dad." he says while looking at the ground.

"Get over there!" Rin says as she smacks the shy boy on the back of the head."Just tell him you're sorry, if you don't tell him now you're definitely going to regret it." the boy stares at the half demon and finally nods. Slowly he walks to his father with each step his father lights up-it's been almost two months since he has seen his son walk without pain.

"You know along time ago even I tried to look for the garden of Amahara." It was the weirdest sorry Rin had ever heard, but the face shiem made-he knew what his father was saying. "You silly boy, making me worry so much." the father wrapped his arms around his son and they both cried apologizes. It was a touching scene that made both of the girls long for an embrace from their mother.

"It's cool when things work out like this." Rin says with a smile. "Hey what kind of bullet did you shoot him with, anyways?"

"Plant vitamins-it stings for a little bit but that's all." Yuki says, very proud of her clever trick.

"Are you kidding! That's it?" Rin whines, yuki just ignores her big sister and turns her attention back to the happy father and son. This makes her wonder what it would have been like to have a father.

 **BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

"Everyone welcome your new classmate Shiem Moriyama." the nervous boy squeaks out a greeting and bows to the class, obviously uncomfortable with the attention he is receiving. Then he makes his way to the chair next to Rin.

"Whats- what…. What?" Rin is speechless she really never took shiem as the type to become an exorcist.

"I wanted to come to school because I don't know anything about the world and I want to learn about being stronger. So I asked Yuk-I mean Miss. Okumera to get me in."

"Your super tense. Are you okay? I'm surprised you even made it here." instantly the boys rigid position melts into a more comfortable one.

"You are the reason for that, thank you so much Rin." he stares up at the front of the room. "And I wanted to see what Yuk is like as a teacher."

"Ya, I should have known." Rin sinks down in her seat, all the boys like Yuki.

 **BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

** that is a japanese mans outfit

Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please comment, follow, and all that jazz. Thank you.


	2. Temptation (Part 2)

**So this is the second half of temptation (minus a bit on the end that I didn't include) um, well m editor is already in bed so i'm going to publish this without an major edits-so if it's too distracting drop me a review/PM.**

 **(((((none of this pertains to the story-feel free to skip))))))))**

 **Which brings me to my next point reviews are for encouraging comments or constructive criticism-not for the self conscious cotton-headed-ninny-muggins that woke up on the wrong side of the bed and want to make someone else feel bad. If you think my story sucks-don't read it, but you better be 100 % sure you read the the authors notes at the beginning and didn't miss anything before you make rude-incorrect comments. Anyways if this didn't apply to you just disregard, for the most part the fanfic crowd is encouraging and respectful I just wanted to thank you all for your support.**

 **Also I would like to make this known I am greatly saddened by the cruelty of the UN as they disrespect Israel, and I look forward to the changes that will occur as the result of America's new Pro-Israel president. Thank you.**

 **Please everyone have a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEEBBEBEBEEB

I do not own BE or the characters in this story

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

 **(Second half of) Temptation**

"This sucks!" Shima exclaims as she half heartedly swings her net at the tiny demons. "Why are they making us do this on the last day of summer vacation"

"Quit whining and start swing that net, Shima!" Bon growls at her classmate. "Konekomaru, we're good here-I think maybe Moriyama might need your help more." The tiny girl who sits in the corner, her hand in a sling, nods to her older friend.

"Okay." she says, it's obvious from her tone he is shaken up from the revelation that their classmate is the daughter of Satan-the evil beast that killed her parents.

"Oh, we are fine here. We can handle it" Shiem says, as he and Izumo dusts the filing cabinets.

"I bet your arm still hurts, why don't you relax for a bit." The purple haired boy says in a caring tone. Which is unusual for him, but when it comes to Konekomaru everyone is a little more gentle.

"Well...Sure." she says, wishing to be useful, but knowing with her broken arm she can't be much help.

"Well, i'll take a break too." The pink haired girl says, maybe to lighten the mood in the room or maybe because she wanted a break-no one really knows.

"No, you need to work harder." Izumo shouts at the slacker.

"But I sort of got hit in the ribs...remember?" she says

"What up guys?" everyone jumps at the sound of their classmates voice, most of the kids thought they'd never see her again.

"Good morning Rin." Shiem says from up on the ladder, he was the least surprised about RIn-since he had kind of seen tons of signs, the fence around his garden reacted to her, the pointy ears, and he even thought he had seen a tail once or twice. But even knowing the truth didn't change his feelings towards her, he cared for her-maybe even a little more than he told himself.

"Uh...good morning?" the pink haired girl says uncomfortably.

"I stopped by the classroom out of habit, but you guys weren't there-i sort of got freaked out. So exterminating coal tarts-they love sticking us with these lame jobs. Does anyone have an extra dust rag?" her voice is normal but the half demon is talking fast in order to avoid the awkwardness of the room.

"I don't...maybe there's one over there?" Shima says not wanting to be rude, but unsure of how to handle the situation, meanwhile on is getting angrier and angrier.

"I'll take o-out the garbage." konekomaru squeaks and scurries towards the door.

"Oh, I'll give you a hand with that!" Rin perks up, maybe she can be helpful and things will return to normal. But as she steps in the path of the tiny girl she quickly shies away.

"No, No. I've got this." konekomaru says not making eye contact with her classmate.

"Wait, just a minutes." Rin says now she is getting frustrated- these are the people who told her they'd stand by her no matter what and now her delicate friend won't even look her in the eye. Her internal rant is interrupted by poka-brow

"Don't mind her, she's being a chicken because you are the child of a demon." the purple haired boy says, almost in a sarcastic manner. As if he means to make fun of both konekomaru and Rin at the same time. "But not just any demon, satan-who in one night slaughtered exorcist all over the world. It's just a matter of time before you expose your true nature and go on your own killing spree." Everyone reacts to what he said-shima sighs in disappointment she really thought Izumo would be a little more considerate-considering the fact that he knows shima and her buddies lost family members on that night.

Bon, is angry first at the boy-but his statement is exactly what she had been thinking. Then she turns her anger towards the demon, she wormed her way into their lives and stabbed them in the back. She growls.

Rin, is angry-frustrated because she too worries about hurting her friends. Its no secret that she has some anger issues-it's the reason she got kicked out of her daycare and lost every single job she ever had .But she really believed she could turn her life around make a difference, but now she knows that her "friends" don't believe in her-then why should she? So she does the only thing she knows to do when she gets this emotional-she punches something and that unfortunate something was the wall. The vibrations from the impact shook the room causing the old pipes on the ceiling to fall, releasing a cloud of dust and coal tars directly on Shiem and Izumo.

"Moriyama!" Shima calls out.

"Shiem!" Rin says launching herself at the little demons.

"Don't breath-if they get in they'll rot your lungs"

"Get away from him" Rin shouts and blue flames surround Shiem, when the flames touch the demons they burn into ash, but Shiem is fine.

"It doesn't burn?" Shiem wonders aloud, but no one hears him.

"What are you doing? Trying to burn him alive." Bon jerks Rin back, instantly the flames disappear. "Those blue flames kill people! My grandma, Shima's oldest sister, Konekomaru's Mom and Dad-they were all killed by your mom." A small tear slipped down the angry girls cheek. That's when Rin remembered konekomaru telling her about the blue night, she never knew they had family killed that night. They must think of her as a monster. "I don't know what the Vatican decided to do with you, but as of right now we are not your friends. I am warning you now-if you gon nuts and hurt even one of my friends, I swear i'll kill you. Got it?"

"But I…" the girl stares at the ground, not able to meet her friends eyes after the realizations that her mother killed their families. Suddenly sister fujimoto came to mind-she realizes she is just like them, she hates satan for what she did to her family, the same as them. "I'm not going to be like Satan, believe me."

"Okay that's enough!" Yuki shouts "Okumura, you are coming with me you are starting a new curriculum today. As for the rest of you, please continue your work." Yuki grabs her sister's arm and forcefully drags her out of the classroom.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEB

"Why do I have these classes by myself?" Rin whines as she and Yuki walk into the Exorcist training gym.

"Look you don't have time to screw around anymore, until you qualify as an exorcist you are going to be in serious training mode and you better get used to it." Yuki Starts prepping the exercises, as Rin continues to explore the training room. She wanders into what looks like a batting cage.

"What the crap is this thing?" she leans in and looks around. "Some kind of batting cage?" then she spots the controls and the rack of wood swords.

"Rin are you listening?" Yuki plops on the bench, her back facing RIn. She seems to be the only one feeling the hopelessness of their situation."You have six months to pass the Exorcist authorization exam…"

"ya, I know or they are going to kill me" the machine clicks on-a male voice calls out.

"Training will now begin." then the machine spits out a white ball. Rin bats it away with ease.

"Don't worry, I bet I can pass the exam without having to do all this training crap. I've already annihilated a boatload of demons. So Im set." she says as she continues to bat away the White balls.

"Wasn't that just dumb luck." Yuki says, she really meant no humor behind her statement. But Rin took offense to it.

"Dumb-? " she would have continued her protest, but one of the white balls hit her smack in the back of the head. Sending her to her knees.

"You just told Suguro to trust you. Or was I hearing things?"

"So, what if I did?" Rin shoots back.

"If you want to earn someone's trust, you have to prove yourself to them. The way things are you have a lot to prove to everyone."

"Like what?" Rin growls. Yuki can't answer because a new voice has joined the conversation.

"The four eyed chicken is absolutely right." a tall attractive man with shaggy red hair tipped with blonde, walks in shirtless in shorts.

"Shura!" Yuki exclaims in shock, trying to hide the blush on her face as she notices his exposed muscular chest.

"Whats with that outfit?" Rin says-ever the tackful one.

"It's called eco friendly." the man says with a wink.

'Eco friendly?' Yuki thinks to herself. 'Ya, right! He just didn't want to change out of his pjs.

"Since you're the spawn of satan-you're kind of like a demonic thoroughbred. The only reason you've managed to get by till now is because of all that untapped potential-that's it. But even with all that power, you've still got to learn to control those powers. Until then you've got no chance of becoming an exorcist- let's not even mention paladin."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" she asks, the man squats down and pulls something out of his bag.

"Train harder than you've ever trained before, naturally." he tosses a candle to the girl. She stares at it with a puzzled expression.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asks.

"Line up three of them…" As he explains the training to Rin and she begins a series of unsuccessful attempts, Yuki begins to think about what will happen if she doesn't learn to control her flames in time. The vaticine will have Rin to be executed- would they want her to do it? Could she? Even if she couldn't someone would, what then? how would she survived without her sister? It's only a matter of time until they discover her dark secret, how much longer can she control the demonic presence in herself? Could they run away? Where would they hide that the exorcist couldn't find them? Could they go to Gehenna? would they even be safe there?

"...You look all gloomy as usual." Yuki snas out of her thoughts as she relizes that Shura has been talking to her. "You know if you let that stress build up you're going to get an ulcer." the tall man circles around his younger friend, a flitaious glint in his eye.

"Ya, and who's fault would that be?" she growls back at the man.

"I've got an idea, why don't we take the edge off exorcist style." he walks towards the batting cage.

"No thanks." she shoots back without a moment's hesitation.

"That was fast, you really are antisocial, remember the days we used to bet each other lunch on these matches?" She did, Shura never took pity on the young girl always slaying her. Yuki used to get so mad-but sister Fujimoto would always comfort her.

"Okay, you're on. But if I win, you have to stop calling me "Four eyed chicken"got it?" the boy cocks a smile.

"Good, same rules as before. Infinity mode, first one to lose their concentration loses the bet." he says with a wood sword pointed to the sky."Sound good?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she preps her guns.

"You have selected special infinity mode" a Male voice calls out and suddenly the same balls from earlier are shot out of the machine but a ten times the speed, Shura begins swing his wooden sword quickly striking them all away from him, just as Yuki shoots every ball in her path-not a single one escapes the two. Rin can't help herself-she has to stop and watch. But this doesn't escape Shura's notice.

"What are you doing get back to your training, focus kid." He growls.

"I think it's you that should be focusing." Yuki says as she reloads faster than Rin thought was humanly possible- with only one hand!

"Big talk for such a little girl." he says in his usual tone-loud and obnoxious, but suddenly he switches to a whisper. "Keep shooting, she's behind the pillar on the south side of the training room. Even Though he's keeping himself hidden you can see him, ya?" Yuki quickly glances back, still not wanting to lose this bet.

"Is he working for the Vatican?"

"Ya, but Rins not the only one she's keeping an eye on, she's watching you."

"Why would the Gregori do that? They ordered me to watch Rin. They trust me." Yuki says, her voice has confidence but inside she is unsure- do they really trust her?

"But you're the daughter of Satan too, to the Vatican you are just as much of a threat as your sister."

"I'm nothing like her. In case you haven't noticed I didn't inherit her powers."

"If you really believe that, how come you get yourself checked out everyday? It's because you're afraid-you think one day you'll find yourself with the same demonic powers as Rin. Or maybe it's the opposite, You hope you'll inherit the powers and be just as powerful as Rin."

"Nice try, you're trying to distract me so you'll win the bet."

"Maybe that's true, But you better watch out-you seem like the type who gets possessed by demons easy. I can tell."

Meanwhile Rin watches her sister and the boy competing at speeds she could only imagine. It took everything she had to hit a few on beginers mode, she could feel the anger welling up inside her-until she burst. Which sent blue flames at the two competitors, engulfing them then quickly them in only their underclothes.

"What's going on?" Shura shouts as the smoke clears.

"Why did you do this to us, Rin?" Yuki says as she wraps her arms around her chest-seeing as her bra was burned off with the rest of her clothes.

"Sorry. My bad. Hold up though, your clothes burned off but not your underwear and skin." Yuki glances down, both her and Shura's underwear remained intact and she didn't feel the slightest bit warm. " You see? That proves I can control my power!"

"That's a load of crap and you know it.."

"Yeah. I think you're right." she laughs at her younger sister's comment

"I'll go get the holy water." Yuki says grabbing her coat to cover herself as she exits the room.

"That'd be great." Shura says

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

 **Anyways, I hope you liked it. Merry Christmas and please review that would be the greatest Christmas gift from you to me.**


End file.
